


For a Lifetime

by waywardriot



Series: Vanven Week 2018 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, VanVen Week 2018, time for cliches!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: Ventus and Vanitas have known each other for most of their lives, and they have over a decade of memories together.Vanven Week Day 5: Memories





	For a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to all who celebrate, and happy holidays to all others!
> 
> i'm not sure if the design of this will come off stilted, but it's an exploration of their past memories with quotes and exposition alternating. hopefully it works!

Ventus was woken up early for once on Christmas morning, which was rather curious for Vanitas, who would much rather sleep in until 2PM or maybe ignore the holiday as a whole.

“What’s got you so excited, babe?” Ventus murmured sleepily, dragging Vanitas in for a kiss. 

Vanitas flicked Ventus on the forehead to get him to wake up. “I can’t sleep, so I figured we’d do presents now in the hopes it tires me out so I can sleep again.”

“You’re such a grinch!” Ventus teased, but he got up to get ready and eat breakfast. Vanitas was slumped on the couch the whole time, flipping errantly through channels and shaking his legs. 

When Ventus was ready, he jumped onto the couch next to Vanitas, ready to begin. “Do you wanna start?”

“Here,” Vanitas grumbled, tossing Ventus a wrapped present.

“Aw, Van,” Ventus cooed, “Did you actually get me something?”

“I don’t wanna hear it, idiot.”

“It’s okay to be embarrassed!” Ventus laughed, opening up the present. “Oh, a photo album!”

“Scrapbook,” Vanitas muttered. Ventus was astounded that Vanitas actually made a _scrapbook_ with stickers and fancy paper and everything—totally uncharacteristic of him.

Ventus opened the book and started flipping through the pages. “Look at this one from elementary school! Remember when we met because you started a food fight and hit me in the face with an orange?”

“Yeah, I nearly broke your nose. Great way to start out.”

Ventus and Vanitas had met in school when they were both 11. Ventus had been going to the same school district his whole life, while Vanitas was a new transfer. He had immediately started wreaking havoc between skipping class, fighting kids, and breaking school property—it was no wonder he’d been kicked out of his last school.

He started a food fight for no reason, and he had a mean throwing arm. Ventus ended up in the way of an errant orange, so he got a nosebleed and had to go to the nurse. Vanitas, expectedly, didn’t apologize at first, finding it a good way to mock him. Luckily, once the pain was gone, Ventus found it hilarious too.

“I always wanted to be your friend, you know. You looked too cool!”

“Yeah, I was too cool for you. Still am,” Vanitas smirked before getting smacked by Ventus, who continued flipping through the pages. 

“Our 13th birthday! Finally friends,” Ventus grinned. “You were so cute back then. What happened?”

“I turned devilishly handsome,” Vanitas scoffed, and Ventus shouldered him while giggling. 

It took some time for it to happen, but yes, Vanitas and Ventus did become friends, despite the first impression. Vanitas had started tutoring Ventus because of blackmail Ventus had on him—that he was good at school, something Vanitas tried to hide because of ‘his image’ or something. Ventus wasn’t one to be deterred, no matter how hostile Vanitas was, so he wormed his way into Vanitas’s life.

Once they started hanging out, they became best friends in no time, a fact Ventus stated proudly and one Vanitas grumbled at. They had the same birthday, so they became prone to celebrating it together. They didn’t really have many friends besides each other, so they simply spent time together like normal—with cake added as a bonus.

They really were inseparable, and no matter how many people told Ventus that Vanitas was a ‘bad influence’, he never changed his mind on him—even now, over a decade later.

“Next is the first day of high school! I was so happy when you said you were going to the same one as me.”

“I actually applied there because you were going… I didn’t want to end up somewhere new without any friends… or you, I guess,” Vanitas mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

“That’s so cute!” Ventus smiled, and he pulled Vanitas closer.

Ventus had studied his ass off for the entrance exams to the prestigious high school he wanted to go to. He hadn’t been expecting anything, but Vanitas offered to help, spending many long nights and even a couple all-nighters up with Ventus. On one particularly frantic night, Vanitas fell asleep sitting up teaching him; as Ventus tucked him in, he realized there was something more in his heart.

Vanitas hid that he was studying for the same place—he acted like it was a coincidence that they wanted to go to the same high school, and Ventus totally fell for it. When they found out the results, Ventus was so excited he yelled and hugged Vanitas. He was so happy, laughing with stars in his eyes, and that was the moment Vanitas discovered that maybe his feelings for his friend were… different. 

Their feelings for each other finally aligned, but they of course didn’t do anything about it for years.

Ventus continued flipping through the album, exploring a few pages of their various high school memories. From festivals to field trips to clubs, Ventus and Vanitas were always pictured together (or if they weren’t, one of them was behind the camera). 

“Aw, here’s our first date our senior year! I was so nervous asking you out on Valentine’s Day that I thought I was going to vomit.”

“Thanks for not puking on me. I would’ve said no, in that case,” Vanitas teased, sticking his tongue out in fake disgust. 

“No, you wouldn’t have, you loooove me!” Ventus whined, and Vanitas simply laughed and nuzzled his head. 

Ventus had been an absolute mess on the day he asked Vanitas out—they’d obviously liked each other for years, but Vanitas was always antsy when it came to initiating things, so Ventus was left to do it. 

He had offered Vanitas very messy homemade chocolates, and Vanitas had thought they were simply obligation chocolates at first, until he realized what it actually meant with the way Ventus was blushing and stuttering. 

He took time to mock Ventus for his nervousness, of course, but he took his hands—his own shaking nearly imperceptibly—and said yes; Ventus nearly passed out on the spot and had to be taken to the nurse’s office, and Vanitas never let him live it down. 

Their first date was very simple, simply going with each other to the movies after school that day. Vanitas held his hand the entire time, shielded from the embarrassment by the dark theater (Ventus would grow to learn how finnicky he was about being affectionate in public). Despite how ordinary it was, Ventus was floating on air the whole time, totally ecstatic that he was dating his _best friend_. 

Turning the page, Ventus continued. “Oh, exams and graduation! Can you believe that was so long ago? I feel like it was just yesterday!”

“I’ve completely blocked out being in high school, honestly,” Vanitas groaned. 

“I forgot most of that time because of studying.”

“Good thing you made it into that college, though, or who knows when we would’ve kissed,” Vanitas chuckled. 

“Hey, you’re too much of a chicken about affection!” Ventus groused before he was elbowed by Vanitas. 

Once again, Ventus had worked incredibly hard on his final exams and his college entrance exams, all in preparation of graduation. He was aiming high for college once again, and he spent even more all-nighters with Vanitas at his side, cheering him on the whole way. 

When Ventus learned he got into his college of choice, he was so excited he screamed and angered his neighbors. He happy cried and was so grateful to Vanitas that he tossed his arms around his shoulders and finally, _finally_ kissed him. 

Graduation went fast for them, a blur of friends and family. They had time for lots of happy pictures, Ventus positively beaming into the camera while Vanitas looked at him with unbridled affection in his eyes. That’s one of Ventus’s favorite photos, so he keeps a copy on his nightstand.

“Our first days of college! I was so excited and scared I thought I was going to pass out.”

Vanitas laughed, “I thought you were going to pass out too.”

“Would you have caught me?”

“Nah,” he said without hesitation.

“Van!” Ventus pouted. “Asshole.”

Vanitas had decided to take a gap year to work, so Ventus started college on his own. He entered with a double major in English and astronomy (yes, a very weird combination, but he was set on it). Vanitas sent him off like a parent sending their kid to their first day of school, incredibly excited for him no matter how hard he tried to hide it. 

He missed Ventus terribly while he was at school and busy with courses and new friends, but he never voiced it because Ventus was getting the education of his dreams, and it would be his turn soon. He decided to major in chemistry—following Ventus to his school—when he entered the next year, just as much of a wreck as Ventus had been (although he disguised it better). 

Ventus wrinkled his nose. “Aw, you have a picture at the beginning of every year. How do I look like such a mess in every single one?”

“You’re my mess, so it’s okay,” Vanitas grinned, kissing him on the cheek, and Ventus playfully batted him away.

“You look pretty bad in your pictures too, so it’s okay.”

“Asshole,” Vanitas mock pouted. 

There were pages more of college memories; between new friends and parties and clubs and events and studying, it filled up nearly every waking minute of their lives for those years.

“College graduation! I’m so glad you made it to graduate on time with me!”

“I worked myself into the goddamn ground for three years,” Vanitas mumbled bitterly.

“You did it, though! And so did I. That’s crazy!”

“I always knew you would.”

“Aw, Van!” Ventus cooed, laying his head on Vanitas’s shoulder, “Why aren’t you this sweet more often?”

Trying and failing to hide his blush, Vanitas muttered, “Shut up,” making Ventus giggle affectionately.

Vanitas had worked as hard as he could to catch up to Ventus, taking on extra hours so that they would graduate at the same time. He was still working—Ventus was too, but less hours—and he often ended up only getting 3 hours of sleep a night. Ventus tried to get him to rest more often, but he still usually ended up covering Vanitas with a blanket on his couch when he finally passed out at 4AM.

Graduation was another crazy ordeal; Ventus had made himself so many good friends over his education, and a lot of them had grown on Vanitas too, as much as he hated to admit it. They were ready to enter the world as real adults—or some approximation of it. 

“Our first apartment! We look like such wrecks during move-in day.”

“I was doing most of the heavy lifting,” Vanitas snorted, flexing an arm. “Look at these guns. I got it all.”

Ventus bent over and the waist laughing. “You’re so stupid.”

Ventus and Vanitas moved out into their first apartment promptly after graduation; it was a crappy little thing in a rather seedy part of town, but they loved it because it was _theirs_. They hadn’t even had enough money to really have much furniture or decorations, but they were happy.

“Our second apartment! Much better.”

“And I did all the work once again,” Vanitas said before being lightly smacked on the thigh. 

They were in their first apartment for a year as they waited out their lease, the next year moving into a better place. Vanitas and Ventus both worked themselves into the ground to have good money, and they got to have a real Christmas together for the first time. 

There were more miscellaneous memories—holidays and gatherings and work and small trips in between. The next year went by quickly. 

“Oh, Rox’s wedding! That’s sweet. I still can’t believe he tied the knot before me.”

“We all knew it would happen.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you haven’t proposed!” Ventus teased.

Vanitas snorted, “You do it then,” and Ventus stuck his tongue out at him. 

Roxas, Ventus’s younger brother, had been dating Sora, Vanitas’s younger brother, for years. All of them found endless amusement from how their relationships intertwined, but it worked very well; Roxas kept Sora from making stupid decisions, and Ventus kept Vanitas from making bad decisions. 

Roxas and Sora had been inseparable since they met as children, and it seemed inevitable to everyone that they’d get married. Roxas proposed to Sora at their college graduation when they were both 22 (Vanitas and Ventus 24), and they got married very quickly. Sora just ‘couldn’t stand not being married to him’, and Roxas was always happy to go along with Sora. 

Ventus and Vanitas were the best men for their respective brothers. Ventus cried like a baby, and Vanitas will always deny it, but he shed a few tears in public—and then cried into his boyfriend’s arms in the bathroom. 

“Oh, photographs of all the holidays! I thought you hated them,” Ventus teased. 

“You like them, so I put them in,” Vanitas shrugged. “You were the one putting all the decorations and parties together anyways.”

Ventus did have quite a penchant for throwing parties; he had made many good friends and always proclaimed his love for his ‘found family’, and Vanitas never denied him the pleasure. He didn’t always like spending time with a lot of people, but as he always said, at least there was alcohol—and the opportunity to kiss Ventus during stupid games. 

Ventus flipped to the next page. “Nearly at the end! Is this… this year’s Christmas tree and our Christmas card?”

Vanitas anxiously tapped his fingers on his knee. “Yeah. Out of all those holidays, this is a special one.” When Ventus gave him a slightly confused look, he motioned to him to turn the page.

Ventus did as instructed, and his hands flew to his mouth. Underneath a compilation of anniversary pictures was something secured to the page. 

A ring. 

‘MARRY ME?’ spelled out in elaborate calligraphy. 

“O-oh my god, baby,” Ventus blubbered, tears already falling. “Are you serious?”

“I wouldn’t lie about this. I’m not that cruel,” Vanitas chuckled before easily plucking the ring off the page and falling to one knee. 

“Ventus,” he started, and his voice finally cracked; he coughed and cleared his throat before continuing to keep from stuttering. “I don’t say it enough, but you’re my… my everything, and I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

Ventus was weeping openly now, his face in his hands. He barely managed to withdraw his face to whisper in a shaking voice, “Do you even have to ask, you stupid—” before he started crying again, trying to stem the tears with his sleeves. 

“Is that a yes, Ven?” Vanitas chuckled.

“Of course, dumbass…”

“Stop crying into your hands, then, or the ring is gonna slip off,” he chided, taking Ventus’s left hand and sliding the ring on. 

Ventus laughed, sopping up the rest of his tears. “You’re a dick, you know that?”

“Remember, you agreed to be my fiancé. You know what you’re signing up for.”

The tears were renewed at the word ‘fiancé’, and Ventus jumped onto Vanitas, knocking him onto the floor. 

“I! Love! You! So! Much!” he wept, planting a huge kiss on Vanitas’s lips with each word. 

Vanitas couldn’t stop himself from laughing, and that just made Ventus kiss him more and more and more until they were making out on the hard, cold floor, not even caring about how uncomfortable it was. 

“You’re gonna be my _husband,_ ” Ventus panted as he drew back from Vanitas. “What the hell!”

“I’m glad it surprised you so much.” Vanitas laughed, stroking Ventus’s cheek. 

Ventus grinned as he covered Vanitas’s hand with his own. “I thought I was gonna have to do it myself, but you beat me to it.”

“As I always do.”

Ventus rolled his eyes and ignored him, pulling Vanitas on top of him for more heavy kisses, completely forgetting all the other presents. In that moment, Vanitas was the best present of all.

**Author's Note:**

> cliche christmas proposals, am i right?


End file.
